


Tiny Little Things

by espurrr (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/espurrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team is at the training camp and Kageyama wakes up in the middle of the night by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Things

Kageyama had a dream. In his dream, there was a huge crow behind him on the volleyball court. The crow had a little bit of orange hair on it head, and it was slowly creeping up behind him. It took out a volleyball from somewhere, and began to twirl it around in its hands. Once it stopped in his tracks, the crow threw up the ball high, getting ready to serve the ball. Just as it was about to slam down the ball…

SMACK

Kageyama felt a stinging sensation on his face the moment he woke up. Turning his head in the direction of the hand that just hit him, he saw none other than Hinata. He was facing Kageyama and sleeping soundly, murmuring something in his sleep. Kageyama was ready to scold Hinata for a long time, but before he could start yelling he came to his senses. It was the middle of the night, and the team was getting their rest after the rigorous training they went through today. It would be rude and disrespectful to wake everyone up (not to mention the terrifying rection Daichi would have...)

The setter had decided to shake Hinata awake instead of yelling at him. He came closer and started to shake the middle blocker, but no matter how hard he tried he just wouldn’t get up! Giving up after sometime, Kageyama plopped back down exhausted. Hinata was still in a deep sleeping with his mouth a little open. As he turns back around Hinata ends up resting his head near Kageyama’s shoulder. Out of a bit of surprise the setter tries to scoot back a little, but finds that there isn’t enough space for him to move because of Tanaka taking up so much space while laying flat on his back.

Kageyama looks back down at Hinata, and seems kind of surprised. He notices a few things about the short middle blocker. His long eyelashes, his soft hair, that tiny little nose, and how weird it was for himself to notice all these things now of all times. Suddenly feeling a wave of awkwardness, Kageyama closes his eyes and tries to forget all of these things. Hopefully, no one on the team will notice the two when they all wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!!! This is probably really boring and sappy but oh well theres a first for everything :)
> 
> Written for hoppips on tumblr for her birthday


End file.
